


Just a Matter of Time

by CrypticaMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fashion Designer/Photographer!Magnus, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abusive Relationship, M/M, Modeling, No no and no, Not In My House, Unhealthy Relationships, but it's not malec don't worry, thank you, there is no cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticaMalec/pseuds/CrypticaMalec
Summary: Magnus gets an unexpected call from a model, Brian, he photographed months ago. Who is this attractive stranger who shows up in the middle of shooting? And why are they acting so cold towards each other?Or, Magnus photographs Brian, and Alec shows up, leaving Magnus wondering the unhealthy relationship the two are consuming.





	Just a Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you like this!  
> There is a brief mention of abuse, but as I said in the tags, it's nothing graphic.  
> That was all I had to say, happy reading!
> 
> Unbetad

Magnus really had wanted to spend the day in peace, after the long week he had had. It tends to get quite busy with working for a famous fashion magazine _and_ being their photographer.

 

He had planned to spend the day, Sunday, all by himself with Chairman Meow, but that clearly hadn't worked out.

 

He had got a call from a model, who he had photographed to the magazine several months ago. He found it weird at first until the model, Brian, had explained that he was “in a desperate need” for a good photographer. Something about trying to get bigger jobs.

 

Magnus had been in a denial a bit, really just wanting to relax. But then, Brian had told that he would be paying generously.

 

And okay, who wouldn't want money, kind of easily on top of that.

 

So he had accepted. And right now he was standing in an elevator with all his photographing stuff, going to the floor where Brian lived.

 

The elevator halted to a stop, and Magnus gathered everything and walked out. He knocked the apartment's door and it was opened almost immediately.

 

“Magnus! It's so nice that you got here,” Brian greeted him with overly cheery voice.

 

Magnus smiled politely. “Of course, as long as you are truth to your word about the price,” he retorted, voice meant to be joking, but being serious about it.

 

Brian laughed loudly and winked. “Don't worry, I'm not a liar.”

 

He led them inside the apartment, and Magnus had to appreciate the decoration. It was very modern and there were big windows, showing the sight of the New York beautifully. But at the same time there was a lot of furniture that showed personality.

 

He started setting the things up as soon as Brian had told him where the shooting would go. Brian had excused himself to change to the clothes what he would be wearing.

 

Magnus didn't like Brian that much. He seemed so fake. He remembered, that when he had photographed him earlier, he had been really flirty and suggestive. It hadn't made Magnus feel comfortable, and he feared that Brian would be all that same now also.

 

But at least yet he hadn't been too flirty, which was good.

 

Sure, Brian was handsome. He had blond hair, bright blue eyes and was tall. Not as tall as Magnus, but not a lot shorter.

 

Magnus just didn't like his personality.

 

After a few moments Brian walked back to the living room wearing a dark blue suit. Magnus was just finishing up and putting the camera settings ready.

 

“Are you done?”, Brian asked and checked himself from the mirror.

 

“Yes, just give me a minute,” Magnus answered and took a few photos, making sure the light and background was all good. “Did you want head-shots first?”

 

Brian moved in front of the camera. "It's best to start with them.”

 

The next minutes were all about the head-shots, and Magnus made some changes few times with the camera. The photos were looking pretty good and the lighting was great.

 

About twenty minutes later Brian wanted to check the photos. Magnus showed them all and Brian told him which ones were good, and which ones not.

 

“I think those will do, now full body shots,” Brian decided and Magnus set the camera ready again.

 

“First shot in three, two, one...” Magnus counted and started flashing photos.

 

Brian changed the poses, and it was all going pretty smooth. Brian had been nothing but professional, maybe too smug from time to time but Magnus just had to put up with it.

 

Magnus was just about to suggest to take a break, when someone knocked the door. He looked at Brian questioningly.

 

“I will get that, I'm not sure who it is,” Brian said and walked quickly to the door.

 

Magnus just nodded in a response and decided to go through the photos. Again, he was happy with the result, sometimes it got a bit more time to get everything right.

 

He heard chatter down the hall and perked up when the footsteps neared the living room.

 

He had to do everything in his power not to drop his jaw like a complete fool when he saw the man who was walking beside Brian now.

 

He was a perfect example of Tall, Dark and Handsome. He had dark hair and gorgeous dark eyes. He was even taller than Magnus and Magnus found himself thinking that he wanted to climb him like a tree. But, he had to stay professional.

 

He was brought back from staring the man, when Brian spoke, “I'm sorry for the interruption, I didn't know he was coming over,” he said slightly irritated.

 

Magnus was just about to say that he didn’t mind, when the man spoke. “Yes, you did know, you just clearly didn't remember,” he said and looked at Brian with raised eyebrow.

 

Brian huffed out a breath, moving forward again to fix his clothes. “Let's not make up a drama, I have a guest here after all.”

 

Magnus didn’t understand why they were acting like that, but maybe they were friends or something, just bantering.

 

The man turned to look at Magnus and his eyes widened slightly, before he returned his facade. Or maybe Magnus just imagined it.

 

He cleared his throat and took a few steps forward to shake hands with the man. “I'm Magnus Bane, pleasure to meet you.”

 

The man took his hand, and smiled, and god if that wasn't so damn attractive, “Alec Lightwood,” he said in softer tone, than before.

 

Magnus smiled back at him and they were interrupted by Brian announcing loudly, “We should continue. Alec go to the kitchen so you are not bothering us.”

 

Alec's smile dropped immediately, and his face went completely closed-off. He nodded before heading somewhere, which was supposedly the kitchen. Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise and watched Alec go before turning and walking back to the camera.

 

He couldn't help but ask. “Who was that? I mean, like, who was he to you?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “He is my boyfriend, who doesn't seem to understand when it's good time to come here, and when it's not,” his voice was full of annoyingness and now Magnus was just more confused.

 

So Alec was his boyfriend, and he was treating him like that? But Magnus really couldn't do anything to it, even if he wanted to.

 

“Okay then,” he said, trying to keep his voice avoid from the unsettling feeling he had, “get to the pose, I'm a busy man, I don't have all day,” he couldn't help but add a bit harshly.

 

Brian seemed a bit shocked by Magnus tone or words, Magnus couldn't tell. But he moved in front of the camera again.

 

Magnus took photos of him the next half an hour, and his mind drifted to Alec. He hadn't heard anything from the kitchen since he had left there, and was starting to wonder if this was normal for him. Brian treating him like that. He hadn't seemed fazed by the words Brian had said to him at all. He seemed… used to it.

 

He didn't know why he found that thought so awful.

 

But why were they dating then? If it wasn't working. That was a question he would likely never get an answer.

 

When they were done Magnus showed the photos to Brian again and Brian picked the best ones as usual.

 

“I think we are done now,” Magnus said, but his voice indicated that they were indeed done and he wouldn't photograph him anymore.

 

Brian shot him an oblivious grin, ignoring Magnus' tone. “Sure, thank you again for photographing me.”

 

Magnus just hummed as a lieu of an answer, and started packing his things up. “I will be sending you all the photos, and the ones you thought were the best will have a mark at the bottom corner. I will leave in fifteen minutes, as I’ve had everything packed.”

 

Brian nodded and patted Magnus' shoulder, causing him to look at him, “You know...”, he started, and Magnus immediately didn’t like where this was heading, “If you ever need a model to do anything, I will always be available,” he said way too suggestively and winked.

 

Magnus took a step back, making Brian's hand fall off from where it still was on his shoulder. “I'm not sorry, that I can't accept that offer. Don't you have a boyfriend in the kitchen right now? You should go look at him,” Magnus said with cold voice and turned to the settings again.

 

He heard Brian huff but walk away.

 

Magnus took the background down, and next the camera. He heard something from the kitchen from time to time, and then a door going shut. After a moment he heard it open and someone walking to the living room.

 

Brian showed up first, having changed his clothes, with Alec following him. Brian sat down on the couch and Alec stayed standing by the door.

 

“We should discuss about the payment,” Magnus decided to break the silence.

 

Brian looked up from his phone, not that Magnus noticed this since he was still packing and glancing Alec once in a while, who was looking just a tad uncomfortable, probably trying to hide it.

 

“How much do you want?”

 

“900 dollars should go,” Magnus said, finally looking at Brian.

 

He looked like he was about to protest, but one look from Magnus and Brian relented.

 

“Fine,” he sighed, “I will pay to your account when I get the pictures.”

 

Magnus nodded and worked with his laptop. He heard Alec moving and sitting on a couch next to Brian.

 

“I, um,” Alec started, sounding hesitant, like not sure if he should say whatever he's saying. Magnus tried not to eavesdrop and pretended to be busy with the photos. “I got promoted, finally.”

 

“That’s great, babe,” Brian sounded distracted, and Magnus looked up to see that Brian was glancing at his phone, and Alec looked disappointed. Magnus was sure it was a look he didn’t want anyone to see. So he looked back down, feeling a pang on his chest.

 

“You know I’ve been working hard for it,” he heard Alec say quietly.

 

Magnus startled when he heard a loud smacking noise in the quietness. He looked up again and saw Brian’s hand on the coffee table, likely where he had slammed it. Alec was looking at Brian's hand and lifted his gaze to Brian.

 

“Just stop!”, Brian exclaimed, “I. Don't. _Care_ ,” he punctuated every word, and Magnus saw a flash of hurt going through Alec's eyes, understandably.

 

Magnus was boiling inside. Before he had a chance to do anything, Brian already continued.

 

“I don't care that you got fucking promoted. It's not a big deal! No one cares,” he grabbed Alec's wrist quite violently for some reason, and it looked like he was holding it far too tight.

 

“Hey! Stop,” Magnus said frowning while getting up.

 

Alec tugged his hand back. He glanced at Magnus' way with wide eyes, and shook his head barely noticeably. Brian had turned to look at him too and was practically fuming. “You shouldn’t get involved with this.”

 

Magnus send a look to Alec, before crossing his arms. “You made it my deal when you started shouting at him,” he pointed at Alec, “while I'm here. You have no rights to talk to him like that.”

 

Alec suddenly got up and mouthed _stop_ to Magnus. He schooled his face and looked at Brian. “I should go,” and walked towards the hall.

 

Brian got up as well and looked ready to hit something. “Where do you think you are goi-?”

 

He was cut off, as Magnus held up a hand. “Unless you want to be charged more, I suggest you to stop now.”

 

Magnus picked up his bags and grabbed his coat, leaving a dumbfounded man behind him. He rushed out of the door in hopes of catching Alec up.

 

And he did. Alec was waiting for the elevator, raking a hand through his hair.

 

“Alec?” Magnus called hesitantly, and Alec's gaze snapped up to Magnus. He was seemingly tense and squared his shoulders where they had been hunched forward.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Magnus approached him, couldn't help the concerned voice he had over the question, “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, of course I am, why wouldn't I be,” Alec answered a little bit too quickly.

 

The elevator's doors opened and they walked inside.

 

Magnus looked over Alec carefully, who was looking at his feet. He was massaging his wrist, and it was now that Magnus saw the already forming bruises on it.

 

Magnus felt terrible. Why didn’t he try to stop it immediately? But, he had no idea that Brian would physically hurt Alec.

 

He must have made some sort of a sound, because Alec looked up at him. He saw Magnus staring at his wrist and quickly covered it with the hand that had been massaging it.

 

Before Magnus could say anything the elevator dinged and they walked outside. Alec was making his way outside, but Magnus had to talk to him first.

 

“Wait, please,” Magnus said rushingly, and to his luck Alec stopped and turned. Magnus took a deep breath and dropped the bags to the floor before walking towards him.

 

Magnus considered for a moment what to say. “Can I see your wrist?” he asked.

 

Alec's eyes filled with brief panic and he shook his head. Magnus scolded himself. Of course Alec wouldn’t want that.

 

“Okay, it's okay. I'm sorry for asking,” he apologized softly.

 

“It's fine.” He continued after a while. “I'm sorry you had to see... that. What happened earlier.”

 

Magnus was quick to shook his head, “No, don't apologize, I think it's good that I did saw that.”

 

Alec watched at him with confused look, and opened his mouth to say something but Magnus cut him off. “If I hadn’t seen that, god knows how long that would continue. You have to listen to me when I say that he doesn’t deserve you.”

 

Magnus feared that he might cross the line, but he had to say this to him. “He is toxic to you. I don’t know you that well, but what I saw and heard there, wasn’t right. You don't have to stick with him. I just wanted you to know that,” he finished, hearing the pleading tone in his voice, but ignoring it.

 

Alec looked conflicted and sighed eventually, “I know,” he cleared his throat since his voice didn’t sound strong. “I know he's dragging me down.”

 

Magnus took a step forward, but stopped when Alec's face morphed suddenly to regret. “Shit, now I'm laying my problems to you. You don't probably want to hear any of this,” he turned to leave, but Magnus caught his elbow with his hand.

 

“Wait, no, listen. It's _okay_ being vulnerable sometimes.” He wanted Alec to understand this. He let Alec's arm go, as he realized he was still holding it.

 

Alec had a weird look on his face, when he looked at Magnus again. “You are not going to give up, are you?”

 

Magnus let out a short, startled laugh at Alec's question and shook his head. “No I'm not. I'm not that sort of type.”

 

Alec tilted his head just slightly to the side, as if considering him. Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the action.

 

“You are a strange man, Magnus Bane.”

 

Magnus took one step forward, swayed his shoulder and tipped his head up, smiling sweetly. “I am indeed.”

 

Alec laughed softly, and Magnus melted at the sound of it. “Quite dramatic too?”

 

Magnus nodded fake seriously. “Oh, yes. Glad that you noticed, darling.”

 

He congratulated himself, when he saw Alec blushing lightly and trying to hide it by watching his feet again. But he got serious again, knowing that there was a more pressing matter at hand.

 

“But seriously, you deserve better. You are just going to be unhappy if you stay with him.”

 

Alec nodded while still looking at his feet. He looked up and there was a frown on his face. “I-I… I want to thank you. For stepping in. You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Yes, I did. And you have nothing to thank for. What I saw was wrong, I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing,” Magnus told him. He still had one question in mind, and he needed to know the answer to that, but of course he didn’t want to force Alec to it.

 

“You don’t have to answer to this, if you don’t want to, okay?” he started, waiting for Alec to nod, giving him his permission to continue. Once he had Magnus continued, “Has Brian hurt you before? More than with words?”

 

Alec took a sharp intake of breath, and fiddled with his sleeve. Magnus was starting to think that he wouldn’t say anything, when he suddenly spoke. “I don’t know.”

 

The answer surprised Magnus. But at the same time, it didn’t. What he had read and heard, sometimes people who had been abused or assaulted didn’t want to believe it and tried to deny it.

 

And also Magnus was a complete stranger to this man, as Alec was to Magnus.

 

So he decided to let it go, even though he didn’t want to. But he didn’t want to press Alec to talk about this.

 

Magnus smiled sadly, but not pitifully. He nodded and Alec looked little confused, but at the same time relieved.

 

It was the right choice.

 

He still could do one thing.

 

“Can I give you my number? If you ever want to talk,” he cringed at how he phrased it, but Alec just smiled, didn’t seem bothered by it.

 

“Yeah, sure.” He fished his phone from his pocket and handed it to Magnus. After Magnus put his number on his contacts, he handed the phone back to Alec and smiled.

 

It was now when he remembered that his all bags were at the floor behind them. He glanced at them and chuckled. “I should probably go, I still have to go through all those pictures,” he rolled his eyes.

 

Alec seemed to realize, too, that they were standing in the middle of the hallway, as he glanced where Magnus had looked too.

 

“I think you’re right. Can you carry all that… stuff?” he asked slightly hesitantly.

 

Magnus smiled warmly and nodded, “I can, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Well… okay then. I guess I’ll go,” Alec said and started walking towards the exit.

 

“I hope I will hear from you, Alexander,” Magnus said and Alec stopped in surprise.

 

“Alexander?”

 

Magnus shrugged sheepishly. “Just a guess. That is your full name, isn’t it?”

 

“Y-yeah, it is,” he said and Magnus noticed the small blush on his cheeks again.

 

Magnus nodded, satisfied within himself and waved elegantly, “Goodbye.”

 

Alec gave him a last smile, before stumbling out of the door. Once he was out of the sight, Magnus let his posture slump a little, and heaved out a sigh. He walked to grab his bags and he had one question in his mind.

 

_Will he ever hear from him again?_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please, leave comment and kudos, everything will be appreciated.
> 
> Also tell me your opinion of the end, should I make part two of this?


End file.
